Más rápido Hermione, más rápido
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: —OK, confió en ti, pero tendrás… tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo— mi voz tembló. Sí, tembló y no me reproches. ¿Qué esperabas? era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada. Adaptación.


**Más rápido Hermione, más rápido**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Princesa Lúthien**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Querido diario:**

¡Argh! Que cliché sonó eso ¿no? Debo ponerte un nombre pero no hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de pensar así que seguirás siendo el señor Diario o… ¿serás Diaria? Después de todo eres rosa… mmm nunca lo había pensado. En fin, ¿a quién le importa? Además hoy fue mi primera vez. ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Lo juro, incluso lloré gritándole que hacerlo pondría en riesgo mi frágil vida humana pero ni mis lágrimas de cocodrilo lograron convencerlo.

Creí que él odiaba verme llorar. Estúpido casi-esposo.

¿Quieres que te cuente?

No me importa si no, de todas maneras eres mi diario -o diaria- y voy a escribir lo que se me dé la gana. ¡Tú sólo presta atención!

Estaba sola con Draco, como de costumbre, y veras, mi adorable y hermoso _prometido (el mago del que te llevo hablando un par de años…Cabello rubio, ojos grises, sonrisa torcida y esas cosas)_ y yo, hace poco habíamos apostado. ¡Adivina quien perdió! _(Cita Requerida: Ver página 115)_ Sí, como recordaras fui yo quien perdió y estaba ahí, a la deriva, lista para pagar mi reto.

Cuando estuvimos en posición no pude evitar sentirme un poco asustada…

—Relájate amor, todo saldrá bien— Dijo Draco antes de besarme de manera exquisita. Él quería distraerme y lo estaba logrando. Mientras sus labios se movían acompasados contra los míos, mis miedos se fueron apartando de uno en uno pero sólo por un momento. Lo que duro el beso.

Pero tenía que armarme de valor y si él quería lo hiciéramos, al menos tenía que intentarlo. Así que con toda la determinación que cabía en mi cuerpo o donde quiera que se alojara la determinación, dije algo así como:

—OK, confió en ti, pero tendrás… tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo— mi voz tembló. Sí, tembló y no me reproches. ¿Qué esperabas? era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes— dijo muy bajo y me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Mientras nos movíamos, susurró que era muy fácil, que incluso yo podría hacerlo, que no tuviera miedo, que de todas maneras esto iba a pasar algún día y que no me quejara. Prometió que iba a disfrutarlo.

Si es que salgo viva. Pensé.

Empecé, muy lento y al principio fue incomodo, no lo niego, supongo que a todos los primerizos nos pasa. Me aferré con fuerza por los nervios y la incómoda sensación que experimentaba por primera vez, pero después de unos minutos todo paso de nuevo a natural. Comprendí que en estos casos, solo tienes que dejarte llevar, el resto se hace sólo.

¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente este bebé y yo, habíamos sido creados para esto… *inserte suspiro* con Draco todo era más fácil.

Con el pasar de los minutos y mientras nos deslizábamos, mi cuerpo empezó a pedirme a gritos que fuera más rápido.

— ¿Más rápido?— le pregunté y puso su tonta sonrisa, así que aumentamos la velocidad.

Me encantaban las reacciones de mi prometido.

—Oh Dios Hermione, si así— decía, más bien, casi gritaba Draco.

—Si… si sigo así no creo… aguantar mucho más— estaba jadeando por todas la sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Todo era tan nuevo para mí: El corazón latiendo fuertemente, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, el aire escapándose de mis pulmones y el placer que parecía estar en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien cariño— Draco me animaba mientras me acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

—Vamos, ahora un poco más rápido— Me avisó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, nunca había visto a Draco tan… excitado.

—Pero…— Dije nerviosa, no quería parar pero si Ginny, mi mejor amiga, se daba cuenta de seguro me mataría y no sólo a mí, sino que intentaría matar a mi prometido además ¿qué pasaba si se salía de control? ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Lo prometiste Hermione, dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera— Me reprocho Draco. Maldigo el día en el que decidí apostar con él. —Ahora aumenta la velocidad— Me obligo con voz demandante, lo miré con duda…

— ¡Más rápido Hermione, más rápido!— Lo hice y Dioses era sensacional. No sé porque había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer esto.

— ¿Te gusta? — Me pregunto tímidamente mientras yo intentaba agarrar algo de aire.

—Me encanta— le dije y aumente aún más la velocidad.

—Si Hermione, así… no pares, no pares nena— Sabia que estábamos a punto de llegar así que aguante la respiración, relaje todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

— ¡Sí!— Gritamos cuando por fin llegamos juntos. Fue la experiencia más asombrosa e inexplicable de mi vida. Ahora sé porque a todos les gustaba hacer esto, pensé.

—Wow Eso fue…— Dije con la voz entre cortada.

— Genial— terminó él por mí.

Cuando recupere mi respiración, Draco como todo el caballero que es me ayudo a bajar.

—Lo ves Hermione, te dije que no era tan malo— Dijo con una tonta sonrisa arrogantemente hermosa.

—Lo que digas— respondí restándole importancia —Pero…Quiero hacerlo de nuevo— Hice un puchero al que sabía Draco no se resistiría.

—Si amor de regreso a tú casa— Rodo los ojos y me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de ir al encuentro de los demás Malfoy.

Pasé una tarde muy divertida y de vuelta a mi casa, lo volvimos a hacer. Estoy tan emocionada, no creí que me iba a gustar tanto. Ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a intentarlo.

Draco prometió prestarme su escoba más seguido… después de todo volar a toda velocidad es lo máximo.

Con amor,  
>Hermione Granger-casi-Malfoy<p>

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Versión 2.0 de este O/S  
>¡Mejorado!<strong>_**  
>Creo<br>**_**¿?  
>Gracias por leerme.<strong>

**Con todo,  
>Princesa Luthien<strong>

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

JAJAJA Me encantó esta historia, morí de risa al final.

No sabía con que personajes hacerlo, pero mi y a la autora original nos encantan los Dramiones; es mi pareja favorita de toda la saga, claro, después de James/Lily

XD

Dejen un review!

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
